Minerva's First Mother's Day
by Sensiblyquirky
Summary: Ok in this one Hermione and Minerva bond, but there is ADMM which is why I want it placed here. Hermione and Minerva help each other out during the trio's third year.


Hermione slowly packed her bag up after Transfigurations; it had been a long week and it was only Wednesday. Harry and Ron were still not talking to her after she had told McGonagall about the broom Harry had received for Christmas, taking so many classes was killing her, and she was trying to help Hagrid. Looking around she noticed she was the only person, besides Professor McGonagall, still in the classroom.

"Hurry up, Ms. Granger. I'm sure you have lots of things you could be doing this afternoon," Minerva spoke briskly as she stacked all the third years' homework neatly into a drawer.

Hermione frowned, and said in soft voice, "Yea, lots to do," as she slowly made her way toward the door.

Minerva looked up at Hermione. The child had never sounded this stressed before, and she carried herself much differently than normal. Minerva had also noticed the rings underneath her eyes, and she looked as if she had lost some weight this year as well.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright," Minerva asked in a voice few students ever heard her use.

Turning around Hermione answered, "Yes, I'm fine. I won't keep you I know you are busy, Professor. Thanks, and have a nice afternoon."

"Hermione, wait. Come with me," Minerva said as she walked toward the door. Wordlessly Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to her chambers. It was weird being asked into a Professor's chambers, and Hermione drank in the atmosphere. Minerva's sitting room was very neat, but richly decorated in reds and dark woods.

"You have a very nice sitting room, Professor," Hermione stated when she had scanned the room.

"Thank you. Please sit, and would you like some tea," Minerva asked.

"Um, that would be nice, thank you Professor."

Once tea was served Minerva sat back in her chair to watch Hermione: she had definitely lost weight, she looked exhausted, and very sad. It had been a while since Minerva had privately chatted with a student over something other than their grade in her class, and she hoped she could get Hermione to talk.

"Hermione, I want you to know that you can talk to me if you ever need to," Minerva said calmly looking directly at the child.

Raising her gaze Hermione looked at her favorite Professor, and gave her a small smile: "Thank you, but I don't really have a right to complain do I?"

"What is on your mind, child?"

Sitting back Hermione closed her eyes in an effort to keep the tears at bay. Speaking in a slow soft voice she said, "Just a lot of work, and Harry and Ron aren't speaking to me, and then I'm trying to help Hagrid out with the trial."

"You don't have to help Hagrid," Minerva replied softly.

Opening her eyes Hermione looked right at Professor McGonagall, "I know, but I want to. He's probably going to lose anyway, but I want him to be prepared."

Nodding her head Minerva replied, "That is very nice of you. I too fear the odds are not in Hagrid's favor."

"Draco provoked it. Hagrid was showing us how it was done using Harry, and Draco decided anybody could do it and just walked right up to Buckbeak without listening to Hagrid's instructions. It is entirely his fault, and he will mostly likely cause the death of an innocent creature," Hermione said sadly.

"The Malfoy's are a very prominent family within the wizarding world."

"I know, that is why Hagrid will most likely lose."

"I'm sure Hagrid appreciates your help," Minerva said smiling.

Hermione returned the smile, and took another sip of her tea before placing it on the table in front of her.

"Now what is this about our Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked after a minute or two had passed.

Hermione's gaze dropped to her lap before she answered the question in a small voice, "They are mad at me. It has been something this entire year; from my cat, to my studies, to my bossy attitude, to ruining their fun, to being smart, you name it they have most likely been mad at me for something. Right now they have yet to get over Harry's broom."

Minerva smiled sadly at the young girl. She had hoped Harry and Ron were better friends than what she just described, but boys did often mature at a slower rate than girls. "You did the right thing, dear."

Hermione nodded, still not having moved her gaze toward her Professor, "I know. I would do it again, but I mean...do boys ever grow up, Professor?"

Chuckling Minerva replied, "Most do, eventually. Don't worry they'll come around, and then one day you'll find that special one, that is if you haven't already."

Hermione chose not to comment on that last part, and just nodded her head instead. Minerva looked at Hermione, and moved to sit beside of her. As she got closer she realized Hermione was softly crying. Perching on her chair Minerva softly stroked Hermione's hair as the girl cried. Shocked, at first, by her Professor's actions Hermione soon buried her head into Minerva's side and cried.

After awhile she stopped, and Minerva lifted her chin. "There now, you should feel a little better."

Hermione pulled away wiping at her eyes, "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to fall apart on you there."

"We all have to let it out, Hermione. Now, I have something else I wish to inquire about, are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine Professor."

"That is not what I asked, Hermione, and you know it."

Looking sheepish she replied softly, "No, probably not."

"No I didn't think so. Now one I want you to take a nap, and you may take it here this afternoon; and the second thing is I want to see you taking time to eat. You have lost weight, and you were small to start with, and remember I can see you from the staff table," she finished smiling, and cocking her head to one side.

"I'll try Professor, really I will. A nap would be nice, but I have too much to do. Thank you for talking with me. I didn't really realize how much I needed to talk to someone. Did you ever have any children, Professor? You would have been a great mum."

Hermione noticed almost immediately how Minerva's eyes had darkened, and how her back had straightened when she had asked about possible children. "I'm so sorry, Professor. That was not necessary. I didn't mean to offend you, and I hope you can forgive me."

Moving to the window Minerva sighed, "That's alright, child. I had a baby years ago, but she passed away when she was three days old. That is why I re-acted the way I did."

Once again Hermione felt like she wanted to cry, "I'm so sorry, Professor."

Turning from the window Minerva replied, "It is not your fault, Hermione. I do, however, wish that that piece of information not leave this room."

"I promise, Professor, I won't say a thing." Hermione said a little more forcefully than she needed to.

"Thank you."

Hermione saw this time as the perfect opportunity to leave, so she got up and made her way toward the door but Professor McGonagall called her back. "Hermione I want you to get some rest. I have a meeting with the Headmaster in just a few moments that will last no longer than an hour. Use the couch here, and I'll wake you up when I return."

"Professor, I really-"

"Don't argue with me Ms. Granger. You are exhausted."

Seeing she wasn't going to win Hermione sighed, and went over to the couch. Minerva made her way to the door, and quietly left.

An hour later Minerva returned feeling worse than when she left, and sighing softly she noticed Hermione was still asleep. Walking toward the couch Minerva crouched on the ground, and watched the child for awhile. Her daughter would be considerably older than Hermione; in fact she could have had a granddaughter Hermione's age. Deciding it might scare the girl if she woke up to find her Professor staring at her Minerva gently shook her shoulder.

"Hermione, wake up. Dinner is in an hour. You need to get up." Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. "I guess I needed that more than I thought," she said sheepishly.

Raising her eyebrow Minerva moved so Hermione could get up, "Thanks again Professor."

"Think nothing of it, Hermione. Remember what I said, though, you need to eat more, and get some rest. And, I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will come around. Give them some time. I'm always here if you need me."

"I know Professor. I knew before today, but I thank you," and with that Hermione quietly left.

Once the door had shut Minerva went into her bedroom, and opened a chest at the foot of the bed. Reaching in she took out a little baby blanket, and perching on the edge of the bed held it close to her heart and got lost in her memories.

Dinner had come and gone with no sign of Minerva, and Albus immediately set off in the direction of her chambers. It was not like her to miss a meal, especially without telling him, and he couldn't help but notice Ms. Granger glancing at her empty place repeatedly looking quite worried. He knew Hermione and Minerva had a little moment this afternoon, which he thought, was great for both women, but he knew they wouldn't have gotten into a fight. Walking down the corridor that led to her rooms it hit him as if he had just walked into a wall: Diana. Increasing his pace he reached her rooms, and headed straight for the bedroom where he found her on the bed.

Nearing the bed, but still behind her he whispered, "Minerva"

"There must be days when you really hate me Albus," was all she said.

Moving to kneel in front of her he clasped both her hands in his, "You know that is not true. I have never hated you, not even for a second much less an entire day. I love you."

Reaching up he took the chain that carried her wedding band and engagement ring, and gently brought from beneath her robes and over her head. Slipping the rings off he put them on her hand, and moved to sit beside of her. Minerva turned to face him partially, and started talking before he had even said a word.

"Helping Hermione this afternoon made it all come back, Albus. Why did she have to die? Our little girl, why? Only three days old. What could have gone wrong in three days? Did I do something? Was it me, or the doctors or what? We were going home, and you were so happy. Your eyes twinkled more than I had ever seen them, and when you held her that first time. She had been asleep, but she opened her eyes to look at you and I knew then I had given you the best gift I ever could. I felt so happy to know I was to be a mum, and that it was your daughter I had had. I was so happy, because I knew you were happy. That I was able to give you a child, which I know you wanted badly. Then it all ended...and I just." Here Minerva completely fell apart and started to sob, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

Albus, too, had tears running down his face, but he just held his wife and gently rocked her back and forth in an effort to calm her down. Once her tears had subsided Albus spoke: "My love, I don't know why but I do know it was not your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Minerva, never think that I hate you. Even if it was for just a short time you did give me the best gift of all, to be able to hold our child. A perfect being our love had created, but your gifts have never stopped there and nor did they begin there. The gift of your love, devotion, and companionship means more to me than anything else and it is what gets me through the day."

Minerva picked her head up off his chest, and offered him a weak smile. "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him sweetly.

Drying her eyes with his handkerchief he leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead, "How bout we adjourn to the kitchens. You missed dinner, and you need something to eat. A nice stroll, some lovely food, and a husband willing to wait on you hand and foot," he finished with a smile.

Standing up Minerva quietly placed the blanket back in the chest, and reached for Albus' hand.

Two months later on March 10th, Minerva found a small parcel and note sitting on her desk at the end of the day. Sitting down she read the letter:

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I want to take this chance to thank you for all that you have done for me this year. I know that you are still my Professor, and I still your pupil but I see you more as another mum when mine can't be here. I love my mum, but I feel like I have two. My natural born mother and then you, because you are here for me in this world when she cannot be and you understand the problems I face here that I would not face at home._

_ In the Muggle world March 10th is known as Mother's Day. On this day they honor their mothers with gifts, bought or homemade and small family celebrations._

_Consider this my homage to you._

_Happy Mother's Day!_

_Hermione._

Minerva set the letter down, and reached for the box. Reaching inside she pulled out a hand-blown glass star. Various colors had been worked into the glass, and it was just beautiful. Another note was inside: "For helping me reach the stars." Minerva set the star down, and softly started to cry.

Albus walked into his wife's classroom to find soft tears rolling down her face. He quickly made his way toward her afraid that something else had reminded her of their child, and she was once again berating herself for it. As he approached she wordlessly handed him Hermione's note, and gift.

"This was very thoughtful of her, love."

"I know," Minerva replied softly, "She really is a sweet girl."

Kneeling in front of her Albus reached for her hands, and entwined his fingers with hers. Minerva looked down at their hands and softly smiled. She loved the way his hand felt as he held her small one: she loved how his hands could tell her everything about what he was feeling or needed. When he's playful he traces patterns on her palm, entwining their fingers means 'I love you,' and when he brushes his hand by hers it means he needs her support. Thinking of different situations in which he had used that method of communication she was removed from her musings by his voice,

"You know, Minerva, I think I know why we couldn't keep Diana."

When Minerva raised her eyebrow he continued, "This is why," holding up Hermione's letter, "We weren't supposed to be parents to just one child or a few more but to so many children. Our love, our guidance, and our knowledge were meant to be shared with so many. Look at this, love. You are a mother, maybe not the kind you would want, but you are one. You are a mother to every child that passes through these halls. You are here for them when their natural mothers cannot be. The lady that takes points when they misbehave, rewards them when they're good, rejoices at their triumphs, helps to pick them up when they fall, and gives them all she has."

Lifting a hand to stroke her face he said very softly, "You are a mother, Minerva, to thousands of children. Hermione proves it, love. We were meant to share all that we have with so many that it wouldn't have been fair to our own."

Still stroking her cheek Albus fell silent, and hoped she would accept what he had said. Minerva slid from the chair into Albus' lap, and held him tightly to her.

"I think you're right, Albus. It doesn't mean I won't miss her, and I know you do too but I think you're right." Pulling back she kissed him warmly in thanks, and was kissed rather ardently in return. That night at dinner Minerva scanned the group of students, her eyes lingering on Hermione and she noticed she was eating more. Dropping her hand underneath the table she squeezed Albus' knee, and turned to look at him. She smiled, and simply nodded.

Every year after that Minerva always received a Mother's Day Present from Hermione, and when Hermione gave birth to her first child, Diana, she had asked both her real mother and Minerva to be with her.


End file.
